


lights out

by proto_typ3



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, casual murder plots, everyone has underlying issues, megatron is the middle spoon, once again i am writing cuddle fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proto_typ3/pseuds/proto_typ3
Summary: the working title of this was "enter the mega gay zone"
Relationships: Megatron/Soundwave/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	lights out

**Author's Note:**

> the working title of this was "enter the mega gay zone"

“You should work on your jealousy issues, Starscream.”

“Oh, so now  _ I _ have issues?”

“I’m serious.” 

Starscream huffed, wrapping his arms around Megatron’s waist. He sighed, resigning himself to let the seeker cuddle out his frustrations. 

The smallest public acts of affection set Starscream off. It had been a pat on the shoulder this time. Soundwave had barely reacted as usual, nothing more than a quiet nod before returning to work. Within seconds, there was a crash-bang of a failed Starscream-plot set off too early, then blaster fire. Thankfully, the shot missed had only hit Megatron’s arm. 

“Soundwave’s shift will be over soon, scoot over.” Megatron shifted on the bed, taking Starscream with him whether he liked it or not. The seeker only grumbled, claws digging in a fraction more. 

Megatron himself was about to drift off into recharge when the door slid open. He looked up, catching the outline of Soundwave putting down some data pads as the door closed, leaving the room dark save for the trio’s ambient lights and a dim computer screen.

Soundwave patted the bed next to Megatron, a silent message for “here” before crawling in. He turned inwards, head resting on his arm as he drew closer to their shared warmth. Starscream grumbled, pulling Megatron away, before Soundwave reached across Megatron and placed a careful hand on Starscream’s waist. 

The effect was immediate. Claws retracted, wings settled, plates loosened. 

Megatron sighed happily, pulling Soundwave in closer with an arm and resting his head against Starscream. The two were dead to the world moments later, loosely grasping each other with Megatron in between. He’d be lying if he said that didn’t make him feel something, one of those emotional aches from years of repression. 

He pushed the thought away and let himself drift into recharge.


End file.
